On The Road
by myonlyheroin
Summary: No set destination, just the road to guide. A certain brown-eyed girl becomes the one thing I never knew I was searching for, but needed more than my next breath. Epov


**Hey guys, long time, no posting. I apologize, life has been hectic. I hope it won't be long before I update this one or all the rest of mine, but life is crazy at the moment. I hope you forgive me. **

**That said, this is my Babies at The Border Compilation piece. Thank you everyone who donated to that worthy cause. I am always amazed at the talent and generosity of this fandom. **

**Thank you to Kyla713 for reading this and being my beta. As well as a few friends for reading this and telling me it really was okay.**

**Thank you to all of you for sticking with me all these years. I hope you like.**

**EPOV**

**Prologue**

The road was my home away from home.

It was where I felt most free, with the wind in my hair and the roar of my bike underneath me. There was nothing like getting on your bike with no destination in mind andgoing wherever the road took you.

I set out with no plan in mind, and in the end, I came home with so much more than I bargained for.

**Chapter 1-**

I'd been riding for hours, and when I noticed the roadside sign signifying a restaurant, I decided to go ahead and stop for something to eat.

I pulled into Bella's Café, just outside of Phoenix, Arizona. It was a small brick building, flowers all around it, but other motorcycles lined the parking lot. I found a spot and shut down my bike, kicking down the stand as my eyes roamed the scenery around me.

It was hot as hell, which I noticed the moment I stepped off my bike and took in the temperature after having hours of the wind in my face as I rode. I immediately took off my jacket, storing it in my saddle bag before removing my helmet and taking it in with me.

The loveliest smell bombarded my senses as I opened the door. It was like walking into my mom's house on a Sunday night, with a roast in the oven, and coffee brewing. I scanned the room and noticed a seat up at the front.

There was a short woman with long brown hair working at the coffee bar. Her back was to me, so I couldn't make out much more than that. Well, besides her ass. Now that ass was perfection. Licking my lips slowly, I stared a bit longer than I probably should've, but I wasn't sorry. It made for a lovely sight.

"Ahem." A tiny voice broke me away from my staring, and I was met with short, tiny sprite of a woman, with a huge smile on her face, and a name badge that read "Alice". "What can I get for you? Well, besides Bella's ass?" She chuckled, as she brought her pen up to her notepad.

A low laugh escaped me, as I felt a little bit guilty at being caught. "Coffee. Black. And whatever is on special. Surprise me." I smiled back.

"You got it. I'll be right back with that coffee."

I tried to keep my eyes from straying back to Bella's ass, but it was so hard to just be good. My eyes made it back to her, right as she turned around. And I don't care if this sounds cliché as fuck, but the sight of her knocked the wind out of me. My heart skipped a bit, and my body felt suddenly felt warm.

She was beautiful. Yet, it was more than just that. There wasn't even an adequate descriptor besides perfect that I could use for her. But she was that, and her eyes seemed so incredibly welcoming.

"Hi," I said, just as Alice placed my coffee down. Bella just waved, then smiled and blushed. It was endearing and adorable, and I suddenly had an insane urge to run my finger down her jawline and sneak a kiss on her cheek.

I watched as she walked away.

"Your food will be out in a few more minutes. Tyler in the back decided to be a goof off and dropped a couple plates." Alice rolled her eyes. "And don't take offense, but Bella is just shy, quiet and deaf." She smiled before moving next to me to take another order.

Deaf? I would have never guessed, but then again, she seemed off in her own world and hadn't said a word.

_Good thing you know sign, huh?_

The next time the brown-eyed beauty came around, I waved and signed, _hi, how are you?_ The smile I received is one I would never forget for the rest of my days. She radiated happiness. Her smile was so huge, and my heart instantly felt full.

_You know ASL?_ she signed. Her hand movements slower than what they might have normally been.

_Yeah._ I responded. _My best friend back home, Emmett, is deaf._

We were then interrupted by Alice placing my food down in front of me. She turned to Bella, getting ready to sign. _Your dad called. He's coming in, wants to check on you._

Bella seemed annoyed at that news. She let out a long sigh. "I wish he wouldn't. I'm fine. He just wants to make sure the bikers are behaving." Her voice came out a bit quiet, and nasally, but you wouldn't know she was deaf based on it.

Alice signed, _I know, but you know the chief._

They then both left to deal with other customers, and I dug into my meal. A short time later, Alice plopped the check down next to my coffee, as she refilled it. The door chimed and in walked, who I assumed, was Bella's father. The only empty seat was next to me.

_Great, this should be interesting. But hey, more Bella, I thought._

"Hey, Alice. Cup of Joe please. And tell my daughter I'm here. Yeah?" Charlie's voice was rough and loud.

"Yeah, Charlie." She turned to me. "Just flag me down when you're ready?"

I nodded.

"You ride?" Charlie asked, drumming his fingers on the countertop.

"Yeah. My bike's out there. Just drove in from California today." I took a sip of my coffee, my eyes searching for Bella.

Charlie nodded. "Passing through?" Just then, Alice placed his coffee down, so I decided to hand off my card to her then.

"That was my initial plan. I thought I'd continue on. Go wherever the wind takes me, but now, I'm not so sure. I think I'll stick around a few days. The scenery seems to have changed my mind." I chuckled, knowing the scenery I was talking about was his daughter.

Speaking of Bella, she walked up to the counter and placed a plate in front of her dad. "How's work, Charlie?"

_Hmm, just Charlie. No Dad._

"You know how it goes." Was all Charlie supplied in sign. Bella just nodded, then turned to me.

Instead of talking, she decided to sign it. _There is something about your eyes. You seem conflicted, lost, or maybe you just don't like the food and coffee._

I let out a laugh and shook my head. _None of the above. The food was delicious, but the scenery is even better._

Next to me, a throat cleared, but I ignored it. Instead, I continued to sign to beautiful Bella. _I've just suddenly found my plans have changed. I don't suppose you can recommend a hotel to stay at._

She sucked in a breath and then smiled, nodding. She lifted one finger up and turned around, grabbing a business card from where the cash register was and handed it to me.

**Clearwater Inn**

Bella tapped on the card, and I looked up._ They have vacancies and are fair priced. Even have special garage for bikes, since Harry, the owner, rides. _She winked.

Our spell was broken as Alice placed my card and the receipt I had to sign down next to me. I took care of that, and then grabbed my helmet and stood up.

Bella looked sad for a moment. I idly hoped that maybe she felt a connection.

"Need a coffee for the road?" Alice asked.

"No. I'm good, thank you." And then I turned to Bella, smiling._ I'll be here tomorrow, same time._

Another breathtaking smile appeared on her face just before I turned around to walk out. I looked back and noticed Bella and her father in a heated conversation.

_Oh yeah, I'd definitely be back. That girl needed her wings unclipped._

****Once allowed to post, this will be continued into a full fic****


End file.
